


Ramadhan

by LuciaLehkost



Series: Melias traduction [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaLehkost/pseuds/LuciaLehkost
Summary: Ramadhan clip of episode 4x07 from Elias POV. Future works that follows the story.*This is a translation made by me of my original stories posted in Spanish.





	Ramadhan

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second part of my works originaly posted in Spanish. Hope you like this pair as much as I do :) And let me know if you notice some mistake. English is not my first language. LET MELIAS RISE!

“He's jealous!”  
“Yeah, he is!”

Now everything makes sense. He understood Sana's attitude, everyday more angry, everyday more sad. IF Noora and Yousef had a thing, then Elias was the worst human being ever. He thought Sana was mad at him for punching Isak, and maybe she was, but it can't only be that. At some point, his sister would said something to him, but she only glared at him.  
Seeing no reaction in Elias, the boys stopped teasing him; now they weren't paying attention to him. Elias took a glance to Mikael, who was hesitating between paying attention to Mutta and Adam or look at Elias. When their eyes meet Mikael blush and lokk away.  
Elias stood up and run away from the guys, suddenly furious. Since he had acceted his feelings for Mikael a few weeks ago, he had realized that they were flirting while chating. He decided to took a ris and made the flirt hotter. And Mikael had gone with the flood. But everytime they see each other in person, Mikael acted like he hadn't make any advances toward Elias.

“Elias, wait!” Mikael shouthed. He was approaching fast to him. The boys were looking from afar, a little worried and confused.

“What do you want” He answered dryly. Mikael look at him like he didn't know what to do.

“Are you ok?”

“And you're asking because...?” Mikael smiled nervously.

“You look pretty affected for the thing about Yousef and Noora.

“What?”

“Eh, the thing is... your reaction was... weird.” Mikael look at the floor. “Are you sure you're not jealous?” Elias felt like he can choke with an hysterical laugh.

“Jealous? Why jealous? I'm mad, Mikael. With Yousef and with myself. And now with you." Mikael look at him; brave enough to question him about his feelings for someone else, but not brave enough to reveal his true feelings. “Are you playing with me or what?”

“No! I... eh” Mikael blushed, and Elias felt how his anger melt, replace by a wave of afection. “Why do you say that?”

Elias took his arm and walk with him in order to Adam and Mutta couldn't see them. Mikael walked as faster as him.  
“Can I kiss you?” He asked. He thought the words will be harder to pronounce, but they weren't. He had represed those feelings for so long that he felt relieved. But his legs were shaking.  
But was Mikael who kissed him. He pressed their lips together in an innocent kiss that kept growing in intensity. Elias caressed Mikael's hair and then touched his nape. It was in that moment when Mikael stopped the kiss. His confused and guilty expresion paralyze Elias.

“Are you doing with me the same thing you did with Even?” Mikael had started to walk away and he stopped immediately.

“What did you said?”

“What you've hear” The memories of what happened with Even were like flashes in his head “You're going to say to Mutta and Adan that I kissed you? You're gonna get away from me? Are you...” Mikael was by his side again.

“No” He took gentely his face, look in to his eyes, reassuring. “But it's Ramadhan's second day and I don't wanna have a bonner.”

Elias let his breath came out and, with a big smile, he kissed him again.

*

When Mikael and the boys had gone, Elias texted Yousef: “I've something important to tell you, como to the park nearby my place” He thought about arrange the meeting in his house, but he didn't want that her sister met Yousef in the privacy of her own dinner room.  
He found him siting in a bank and they sit together.

“Ey”

“Ey”

“Something happened?” Elias noticed he was worried.

“Yeah” Elias smiled “But it's something good” He didn't look Yousef in the eye when he said: “I've kissed Mikael”

For a moment, Yousef didn't say a thing.

“It's weird that you're not drunk this time” Elias laughed. The last time they talked about Mikael and his feelings for him, Elias end up so wasted that Yousef called Sana and he crashed in Noora's shared apartment. “And what happened?”

Elias thought before say an answer.

“He kissed me back” Yousef smiled.

“So, I'm not gonna hear your complaints and your frustrations? And hearing how hot and handsome Mikael is?”

“No”

“And you're not thinking anymore about how Mikael touching your knee for three Missisipi means something?” Ashamed, Elias covered his face with both hands.

“You know what? That I was right. It meant something”

“Yeah, you're right bud”

In that moment he received a notification. Mikael had sent him a message.

Mikael: After faking in front of Adam and Mutta that nothing had happened, you can't ask me to wait for tomorrow to see you. I want to see you NOW. I miss you :(

Elias' smile was the widest Yousef has ever seen.

“Is it Mikael?”

“Yeah, I've said him to come here. I'm sure he's on his way here” Yousef smiled.

“Should I go, then?” Elias thought about it.

“When he comes here, maybe. But now I want to ask you something” He got Yousef's attention. “What happened between Noora and you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
